


it's summer and you make me feel hotter

by Rellionna



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellionna/pseuds/Rellionna
Summary: Karma and Gakushuu, on summer break, accidentally meet up.That's it, that's the fic





	it's summer and you make me feel hotter

**Author's Note:**

> I need to refreshing since it's been a while from the last time I wrote something (not on ao3)... so here, KaruShuu for you!

Akabane Karma, never ever once in his life, thought that he'll bump into someone and then fall like in the dramas. What makes it even worse is that someone who—he manage to catch before—fall is Asano Gakushuu.

That arrogant bastard.

"Heck—!"

Karma, by reflex, dropped Gakushuu and then start laughing.

"Why you dropped me so suddenly?" Gakushuu mumbling to him as he stood up and picked up his books.

"Well, sorry," Karma shrugged his shoulders, "it's not my fault that you fell down because of your weakness."

Gakushuu didn't answer him, he keep picked up his things. Mostly books and some paper, neatly arranged in a white totebag (before Karma ran into him of course).

Karma frowned, "Are you studying?"

"I'm teaching," Gakushuu make sure he didn't left anything on the ground nor lost it, "for some elementary school students."

"Ew, such a nerd and boring thing to do on summer break."

"At least," he said, "i do something productive than being lazy at home."

"You should do something fun with your friends sometimes, Shuu."

"It's Gakushuu and no," Gakushuu sighed, "there's so much homework and task to do, you should do your homework too, Akabane."

Karma puffed, "Not fun!"

"If you say so, now excuse me."

For this time, Karma finally paid attention to his appearance while he walking away from him. Oh, well, he looks different now when he realize it. Karma start to following him to have more clear picture to his appearance from top to toe. His hair, it's rare, is so messy not like usual. But somehow, messy hair fit him more than neat. Gakushuu, in his white t-shirt covering in a thin sleeveless hoodie, looks smaller and fresh than he should be. The younger boy wear an army motif short pants, expose his pale feet perfectly. Karma glaring to his feet for a while, whistling, "It's hot."

Gakushuu stopped, "Of course it is? It's summer after all."

He looked Karma with confusion until he realize where Karma is gazing. He smack his head. "What are you doing?!"

"Looking to your sexy feet?" Karma laugh, catch Gakushuu's hand when the boy want to slap his face once again. "Mm, I wanna see your thighs covering with black stockings."

Gakushuu hissed, "Pervert."

"It's hot, Shuu." Karma, without any concern that the strawberry blonde would do something violence to him again, pull Gakushuu closer to him. "You made me feels hot."

And with that, Gakushuu kick him and leave him with a burning face. "Stupid, Akabane!" he yelled.

Karma laugh loudly, "Why? Isn't that cute?"

Maybe Karma should tease him more and make him wear a hot pants or a highschool girl's uniform. Yeah, that would be good for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the grammar, English isn't my native so it's a lil bit hard for me, but I'm trying do my best for KaruShuu!
> 
> Hope you like it though this fic is so short and random lol


End file.
